Estoy mejor sin ti
by Kunoichi-M01
Summary: Sasuke la abandonó y viene a recuperarla. Ella ya lo ha olvidado y ha escoguido un camino sin él.


**Estoy mejor sin ti**

** Años atrás, una joven pareja con un beso, frente al hokage y a sus amigos más cercanos se prometieron amor eterno y estar juntos hasta que la muerte pudiera separarlos.**

** Tiempo después, algo los separó, y no fue la muerte. Fue un sentimiento que ataca desde adentro, un sentimiento que él había enterrado, un sentimiento que mata.**

** La venganza que él desde niño protegía, mantenía y le llenaba todo su ser, revivió. Y para no lastimar su cuerpo y a quien pertenecía su alma y corazón, huyó, se fue lejos durante mucho tiempo. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que con su huida produjo algo peor.**

** Hirió y mató el alma y todo sentimiento, de la mujer a quien prometió amor eterno, a quien le rompía una gran promesa. Aquella que toda su vida lo amó.**

** Hoy, pasado varios años, regresa a Konoha, su hogar, del cual se alejó, y en el proceso se encontraba en constantes guerras y batallas para destruir a aquel que producía el sentimiento que lo mataba.**

** Fue directo a su casa, para verificar que en ella aun vivía su amada. Tocó la puerta con varios toques de nudillos. En un instante, se abre aquella puerta y aparece una hermosa mujer cabello rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, que cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y enojo, al ver el personaje frente a ella.**

**Hola…- dijo Sasuke**

**Sakura inmediatamente cerró la puerta. Rescostada y de espalda a la puerta cayó al piso de rodillas y una lagrima derramaron aquellos ojos claros.**

**Sakuraaa…- gritó Sasuke después del puertazo.**

**Sasukeee, pensó la peli rosa **

**Sakuraa…- volvió a llamar- ¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto preocupado. Al no recibir respuesta empezó a caminar hacia atrás, bajando los escalones de la entrada.**

**Con calma Sakura abre la puerta y lo llama.**

**Sasuke- dijo, quedándose sin aliento**

**Lo siento, Sakuraa…- dijo él con la cabeza baja**

**¿Por qué?, ¿Por abandonarme?- dijo un poco alterada, el quedó en silencio- ¿Qué? Eres tan cobarde, como para no responder- esto último lo dijo con furia.**

**A eso vine, a explicarte, responder todas tus preguntas y recuperar el tiempo perdido y todo ,lo que perdí**

**Tú aquí no perdiste nada! Tú abandonaste todo.- dijo, y entró de golpe a la casa dejando a Sasuke sin aliento y con las palabras en la boca.**

**Sakura no sabía que sentir en ese momento, tenía una fuerte batalla dentro de sí misma.**

**Sasuke se había casado con ella, le prometió una vida juntos para siempre y le juró amor eterno, y un día sin más ni menos se va. Nunca le escribió ni mandó mensaje de algún tipo, solo se fue, sin dar explicaciones, hoy como si nada regresa, pidiendo perdón y una oportunidad estar juntos. **

**¡Me tendrá que escuchar!- pensó Sakura- y su inner la apoyó.**

**Sakura, llamó de inmediato a Ino y le dejó el mensaje para Sasuke.**

**Horas más tarde, estos jóvenes se encontraron en un parque rodeado de hermosos rosales. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.**

**Sakura, gracias por la oportunidad de vernos y arreglarrr… - lo interrumpió Sakura.**

**¿qué oportunidad? – dijo ella seria – yo planee este encuentro, así que yo lo empiezo y termino.**

**Peroo…**

**El ambiente estaba tenso entre ambos chicos, el sol brillaba, las nubes estaban despejadas, las pájaros cantaban, todo a su alrededor era distinto, a lo que existía entre ellos.**

**Tú cuando formaste parte de mi entorno y vida, encendiste una llamita dentro de mí, luego fuimos compañeros y amigos, y esa llama crecía cada vez más. **

**No supiste apreciarme en aquel tiempo, y tenias la capacidad, por tu actitud, de hacerme reír y llorar.**

**Sakura…**

**Déjame terminar, no me interrumpas- continuó- pasaron muchos años para darte cuenta que me eras indispensable- dijo recordando aquellos momentos, cuando era una adolescente, y moría por estar cerca y en todo momento junto a él- me aprendiste amar, luego de mucho, nos casamos, te seguí y seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras.**

**Sakuraa… yo te a…- ella le corto la frase**

**Pero todo cambió… no conseguí ni me diste la felicidad prometida aquel día frente al altar. Si quería dolor, lo conseguí.**

**No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que le pedí a la vida**

**Sakura, yo aun te amo, me fui para no lastimarte con mis problemas- dijo con arrepentimiento**

**¿Qué te pasa? Me mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes, pretendiendo q te perdone cada vez que te sientas mal y huyas…?- dijo la peli rosa enojada con lagrima en los ojos- no vale la pena que intentes cambiar las cosas**

**Pero es lo que quiero. Dijo en suplica, colocando sus cálidas manos sobre las de ella, quien de inmediato se soltó.**

**Yo no lo veo de esa manera y que ese sea el resultado que mereces. Apareces cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte, y que si lo he logrado. Lo que digo es…- tomó una pausa- estoy mejor sin ti, sigue tu camino que yo seguiré el mío, recuperare todo el tiempo que perdí esperándote, ese tiempo que pase de niña queriéndote y viéndote como príncipe azul y chico perfecto- concluyó en medio del llanto y salió en carrera, perdiéndose entre la multitud y los rosales.**

**Sasuke quedó impactado por aquellas palabras, que quedaron tatuadas en una roca.**

_Para: Sakura Urano por siempre de Uchiha_

_**Sakura me pediste que me marchará lejos de ti, y como eso te hará feliz, me iré.**_

_**Espero que algún día me perdones. Te amé, Te amo y Te amaré siempre.**_

_**Sasuke, siempre estaré para ti.**_


End file.
